User talk:The Bandsaw Vigilante
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "File:Enterprise 1.jpg" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-11-02T13:20:11 Images I see that you've been expanding the Enterprise-A page significantly here on Memory Beta over the last few days, but I have one request for you. When uploading images, please ensure that you cite their source. For an example of how to cite an image to a comic (complete with appropriate license, etc), please see this image here. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 13:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Will do -- I'll work on going back in and adding in source-info for the various DC Comics issues I've been using (via the ST Comics Collection CD-ROM...greatest thing ever), when I'm able to, hopefully over the next several days. Thanks for the heads-up! --The Bandsaw Vigilante (talk) 17:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks very much. I look forward to seeing those images with the details added to ensure that we are all legally covered. :) -- sulfur (talk) 17:58, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Enterprise picture Hi, I see you uploaded File:USS-Enterprise-NCC-1701-A.jpg. Can you please provide a source and copyright information on that image's page? Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:48, June 7, 2013 (UTC) nevermind, I was looking at the wrong thing. Ignore my previous comment. Sorry.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 19:50, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Copying from other locations Please do not copy text from other places such as Wikipedia or Memory Alpha, as their licenses do not quite match ours, and thus this is a copyright violation. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Article reversions Please do not do them without listing a reason in the edit summary. In the case of the Enterprise-B article changes I made, they were to adhere to the new style of reference/citation we're using and also made in order to correct the large number of incorrect links you had included. Please note that links such as "Full Circle", "Oblivion", and "Shakedown" do not link to the stories you think that they link to. In future, make the effort to check and verify your link additions so that others do not have to clean up after you. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 13:35, November 5, 2013 (UTC) "Sulu" vs "Hikaru Sulu" Please note that they are not the same article. If you want to link to the guy played by George Takei, then use "Hikaru Sulu". Not "Sulu". Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 16:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Images again I'd like to discuss images with you. What's the deal with uploading images without descriptions or sources? I appreciate that you are attributing them to DC Comics in the proper manner, but could you make some effort to write a short description? Nothing complicated, but DO write a link to what the image shows. Just "The planet Raxacoriofallapatorius." and DO put the comic it comes from. Right now i see many images in the data base where you have written no source. You should add source and description BEFORE you include the image in ANY article. -- Captain MKB 15:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hello Vigilante. I don't need to repeat what our fellows users explained. I enjoy adding pertinent categories to images and your two images of the USS Constitution are right up my alley but I can't do that when I don't know which comic they are from. Could you add the specific source to them, please? -- Markonian 20:36, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi, sorry about that -- was planning to add attribution to those pics, but ended up getting a phone call and had to deal with a quasi-family emergency of sorts last night, right as I was finishing the uploads. Hopefully this'll do the trick. --The Bandsaw Vigilante (talk) 22:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC)